


Requiem

by BedeliaDuMaurier



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedeliaDuMaurier/pseuds/BedeliaDuMaurier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of what would be happening around Hannibal's mind after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Brief AU of Hannibal's POV. I'm not used to write, but this time I felt inspired. :)

  


It’s black, it’s certainly a gloomy blue what surrounds my sight. In my mind’s eye I see the figure of a thirty-year-old woman wrapped in white silk. And her flesh, her flesh dazzles me. It shines like golddust, the spectrum of someone I could recognize. It was the fragment of a dream of what might have been.

And then, then I see sparks. Her face is smooth, fleshy lips craving to be touched form a delightful smile on her visage. Luminous eyes gaze my presence. They glisten like blue sapphires. Platinum hair covers her neck and shoulders. Curly locks trace way down her spine.

She is telling me to stay, she begs, and tends one hand to me. But I feel the urge to fall. Then I realize that I am suspended in the air. Someone tries to lead me. I found myself in an impasse in which being immersed in the deepness of the ocean was the only option. He was embracing me, leaning me to the devil’s den.

Instinctively, I tensed my muscles, I thought of anything, I thought of everything, the abyss of life. I saw my Memory Palace fading away with every memory: My parents, my uncle and aunt, Mischa, some other people that somehow took a sit in there and they never want to leave. And then there were the last people I interacted with; Alana, Jack, Chilton and Will.

Will. He is in my arms, his fists tighten again my shirt. Tension radiates off my body, I want to break away from this agonizing embrace, but I feel how my lungs run out of air. She lingers there, waiting for me to take her arm and vanish, to die away with her.

But everything goes dark. The cliff is blue and remote in the haze of the late night, and the moonlight enlightens the hills all over the way. I feel the pressure in my chest, I’m sucking up water. Will attempts to grab my fingers, it’s his last sign of affection.

I have found my inner peace. It’s white now and she is there. She is someone I recall, but I can’t say who she really is. It’s tormenting me, I am sunk in the nowhere, everything is gone, everybody has left except her. She is beautiful. She is majestic, divine, enigmatic.

She approaches me and says:

_"Love is unexpected, it comes in_ _times of frustration or desperation."_

Her lips were so moistured and pink, she captures my mouth in a soft kiss, skin to skin contact. I can feel the goosebumps running through my spine. Blood boils inside my lifeless body, and now,

Now she is gone.

  



End file.
